


猫猫狗狗

by zero7531



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero7531/pseuds/zero7531
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 10





	猫猫狗狗

体育课用来做仰卧起坐的垫子是老式的那种军绿色折叠垫，款式虽然有些老土，但因为是新买的所以还算干净，上面只有被阳光晒得暖洋洋的味道和跑道上沾来的塑胶味。

罗渽民被按上垫子的时候脑子里就在想这个。

“李Jeno，你别……唔。”罗渽民纤长的手指隔着背心虚虚搭在李帝努的手上，那人的手指是标准的体育生的手，可在抚摸他乳尖的时候却失了大半力气而显得情色。唇舌间本该溢出的闷哼被钟辰乐含住，他也顺势搂住小猫咪细瘦的腰，漂亮的指节像是蜘蛛一样在那截白皙腰肢上攀爬，令人头皮发麻又酥痒难耐。

三人的衣服在不知不觉中已经除了个精光，有些洁癖的钟辰乐还哒哒哒跑到储物架前把他们的衣服搭了上去。他转身的时候罗渽民和李帝努眼神都有些幽深，洁白的躯体笼罩在阳光里看起来晶莹剔透，私密的部位干干净净，还是恰到好处的嫩粉色。

“乐乐，过来。”罗渽民的声音有些磁哑，让本来就很喜欢他声音的钟辰乐耳朵都麻掉了。小猫咪羞涩地咬了咬唇瓣，遵循着哥哥的命令把自己送上门。

“渽民光顾着看乐乐呢。”李帝努委屈巴巴的声音和他大力揉捏罗渽民臀瓣的手完全不相符，罗渽民才不管他，被揉舒服了还故意翘着屁股送他手里去。然而，罗渽民并不是老实挨操的角色，他熟练地玩弄着宝贝弟弟幼嫩的性器，钟辰乐受不住吐出舌尖的一瞬就被罗渽民缠上，黏腻的水声让人止不住地脸红心跳。

“啊！呜哥哥……渽民哥哥轻点。”钟辰乐猛然拔高的惊声着实有些可爱，李帝努手指伸进罗渽民后穴的同时也没忍住凑前去亲亲小猫咪的脸，可钟辰乐迷迷糊糊盯着的人却是正在他嫩穴里大力搅动的罗渽民。

“嗯…啊！”被戳到敏感点的罗渽民靠在钟辰乐颈间喘息了一声，顺便含了点口水色情地舔舐着小猫咪的耳垂，钟辰乐被他手里的动作和带着喘音的声线勾的快要窒息，察觉到自己真的会扛不住的小猫咪不禁看向了李帝努。

别的看不清楚，这个信号李帝努还能接收不到吗？毕竟往常他们每次做爱都是钟辰乐被罗渽民搞得快要哭了才向他求救，求救的意思就是让他快点分散下罗渽民的注意力。

怎么样分散呢？

尺寸不菲的性器在罗渽民臀瓣上拍了拍，随即像是迫不及待般塞进了已经有些湿润的穴口，然后一入到底。罗渽民被这突如其来的深顶搞得失神了一瞬，回过神来好气又好笑地抽出了埋在钟辰乐体内的手指，惩罚般捏了捏猫咪嫩粉色的乳尖，“每次都来这一套，就这么受不住哥哥？”

“明明是娜娜哥哥太色了，怎么能怪我。”钟辰乐嘤咛一声，不自觉挺了挺胸方便罗渽民动作，嘴里却嘀嘀咕咕一点也不服输。

钟辰乐一个人身上的皂角香就能盖过他们两个人的汗味。

小猫咪的穴里一如往常的湿暖，只要轻轻拍拍他的小屁股那些软肉就会很乖地绞紧，被顶到舒服的地方他会喵呜喵呜地叫，小脸红的不成样子却还要吐出舌头来勾引哥哥。

罗渽民发狠地顶弄着怀里身娇体软的宝贝，小东西喉间的轻吟被撞得支离破碎，眼看着就要被欺负哭了的时候李帝努掐住了他的腰。不同于钟辰乐又细又软的小腰，罗渽民的腰肢虽然也偏细但却肌理分明，充斥着爆发的力量感，捏在手里把弄的感觉就好像是吃到了极品珍馐，又有味儿又有嚼劲。

他的头发是粉色，手肘是粉色，乳尖虽然不是粉色但穴口却是粉色。虽然李帝努也承认他的竹马很攻，不过同时也色的不得了。

在这一点上钟辰乐和李帝努的意见高度统一，尽管他们不是一个意思。

李帝努的性器比起同龄人来说确实算是发育超前，每次被他顶开的时候都让人怀疑自己会不会被搞坏。罗渽民第一次摸他的时候就发现了，那物什的前段是微微有些翘起的，插弄的时候很容易就能顶到需要的地方。

比如说现在，李帝努找准他的敏感点后就能一直往那儿撞，次次都不偏移位置，罗渽民不愿意把这归结于他技术好，只说李帝努是占了基因的便宜。好脾气的大狗狗听到这话通常会露出标准的温柔微笑，然后把占了基因便宜的性器狠狠地撞进美人柔韧的穴里。

“呃！李Jeno你也太狗了！？”罗渽民给他这一撞眼泪都出来了，身前的小猫咪还软兮兮地绞紧了，双重刺激真是搞得人头脑发昏。他也没办法，只能反手掐了一把李帝努的脸，含住钟辰乐的乳尖身寸了出来。

“呜呜！！渽民哥哥——！”钟辰乐其实已经被插到去了一次，但被漂亮哥哥身寸在体内的刺激感让他实在扛不住又去了一次。有些稀薄的白液沾上了罗渽民的腹肌，钟辰乐才瞟了一眼就不敢再看，他怕自己被这景象搞到腿软，虽然现在腿也没好到哪里去。

李帝努被掐之后脸上的表情更加无辜，他俯身在罗渽民后颈处舔舐，把人搞得颤抖着起了鸡皮疙瘩才轻轻咬住那一点皮肉，像是野兽交配时对雌兽的掌控，迅速进出了数十下后埋进人深处释放。

罗渽民：现在就是后悔，非常后悔。

他从一开始就不应该只拉着李帝努来器材室，就不应该看见钟辰乐时没有打住和他一起回家而是把他喊进来，就不应该三个人交换接吻吻到这两只起了心思，他就不应该说出“做爱”这俩字儿。

罗渽民面无表情地一手提着猫一手掐着狗阻止他俩想要靠近自己再来一次的危险想法，任由猫猫撒娇狗狗扮乖丝毫不为所动，堪称是铁石心肠。

“呜呜，渽民哥哥，哥哥乐乐还想要嘛——。”

“渽民，好渽民，渽民哥哥？”

“给我闭嘴！”罗渽民太阳穴一跳一跳突突的疼，这两人究竟还记不记得他们这是在学校？羞耻心呢？？虽然但是，就算是回了家他也必不可能同意的。

别问，问就是一滴都没有了。


End file.
